


You Can Plan For A Change In The Weather And Time

by kycantina



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, You Know I Had To Do It To Em, impending breakup, post wayward son but that ending didn't happen basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Baz is sick of being the demanding one. For the first time in their (admittedly short lived) relationship, he's the one pulling his boyfriend up, the one running after the other in a burning forest.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	You Can Plan For A Change In The Weather And Time

Baz is sick of being the demanding one. For the first time in their (admittedly short lived) relationship, he's the one pulling his boyfriend up, the one running after the other in a burning forest. He's far too used to Simon testing boundaries, too used to Simon lighting him up. Baz pulls at their edges, says too much. He'll give and give. There's nothing left for him to take, nothing they can do to salvage this, so Baz pretends, overextends. He'll revive them, keep pushing at a heart that never should have beat in the first place. Chamber by chamber, he'll stitch them together. Every piece, every loose, frayed rope he can throw to Simon, he will. Baz would love him with a stake to his heart, with a crucifix to his face. He's done it before, what's the difference now? If he's loved Simon when they'd been at each other's throats, shouldn't he be able to love him when they're nothing at all?

Simon is stuck, sick of waiting for Baz to go through with it, sick of waiting for them to end. He's ready, he keeps telling himself. Kiss him one last time, them go. Leave in the night, maybe work at the Cheesecake Factory, he'd liked it well enough. Simon is tired of living in Baz's shadow, tired of being the pathetic one. He can't live like this, can't sustain himself between wanting Baz to leave and wanting to do it himself. Simon cannot hold on any longer, can't pretend that everything they are, all the clumsily ended rivalries and splayed fingertips is how they're meant to be. He'd never expected them not to last, never expected it to end. Simon had never predicted they'd fall out of love as quickly as they'd fallen in, never thought he'd change his mind. Simon isn't sure that this is what he wants, that Baz, and all the accessories that come with him are what he needs. Simon isn't sure what he needs right now, besides a clean break.


End file.
